1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems used to aid in the installation of traction devices upon vehicle tires. More specifically, the preferred embodiment is a self-contained tool that may be employed in the installation of traction chains upon a vehicle tire of any size and shape and that utilizes the rotation of the vehicle tire provided by vehicle power to draw the traction chain about the circumference of the vehicle tire. The use of the tool and method will be recognized as extremely practical by those persons required to install tire chains upon vehicle tires, especially large truck tires, where the traction chains are quite heavy and difficult to install.
2. Related Art
The use of tire chains, encircling and fastened upon vehicle tires for increased traction in snow, ice, or mud, is well known. Many people have addressed the difficulties of installing traction chains on tires. The difficulties are made worse by the need to place the chain around the tire, typically in cramped quarters and frequently in foul, cold weather.
Various devices that attempt to help in this process are disclosed in the patent literature, for example: U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,939, De Martini; U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,870, Murakami; U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,835, Witt, et.al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,176, Mason; U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,675, Dalaba; U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,976, Priest; U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,887, Ahne; and U.S. Patent Application Publication #US2006/0053976 A1, Fleming.